Clairvoyance
by ceointraining
Summary: For centuries, the Laimos race has been halved due to contrasting views. But what will happen when, by chance, those two halves are brought together again? Will there finally be peace, or will a war arise? Vamp story.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you again everyone for following the stories back on this new page - I'm trying to balance work, social life (the small amount I have with work taking over as it is), and everything else. But fitting in some writing here and there.**

**Now to one of my favourite stories by far, as even now, it still feels unique in the FF world. Enjoy**

_**Dislaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**_

* * *

"_In a world where one kingdom has been divided into two. Two of the undead from both halves shall meet and become will end the division, bringing peace to both lands. And in death, they shall be reborn."_

_As spoken by Sybil on this date of September 13th, 1512_

~ϿϾ~

Many millennia ago, a time when the powerful Greek Gods ruled our world, our kind was created.

The great Goddess Lamia, daughter of King Belus of Egypt and granddaughter of the great Poseidon, committed acts that still instill fear within many. Ancient scrolls tell of Lamia's secret affair with Zeus, which once exposed, led Hera to wreak havoc upon the Goddess in the most merciful means possible. Having her spawn murdered by Hera's hands left her enraged with grief, transforming her into a monster that hunted and devoured the children of others. Though Zeus had given her the ability to remove her eyes, said to have been for the purpose of appeasing Lamia in her grief over the loss of her offspring, the blood of the innocent flowing through the Goddess had not yet been eliminated. Rather, the blood had turned the Goddess into someone else. _Something _else. Though the Goddess had not known at the time what she had become, later stories tell of what she had created.

_Vampires_.

Since Babylonian times, legends of our kind have been spread from human to human. Fear gripped young children when they heard of the blood-drinking creatures that would haunt their dreams. Stories would be heard of humans being visited by beautiful beings only to suddenly wake up, their minds confused and hazy, thinking it was all a dream until finding two faint marks on their necks. And now, even in present time, portrayals of vampires are presented through fiction writing and Hollywood films.

Little did these naïve humans know that their fairy tales were all but stories.

Vampires are not the creatures of legends – they are real and living amongst the humans who remain oblivious. But, it is obvious why this has happened for years without any alarms. In our neutral form, we look just as any other human – with only a few attributes that make us stand out. We are graced with impeccable beauty. Though not seen just by passing by, our strength is not to be challenged.

And as with all races, we are… _graced_ with our own monarchy. Centuries ago, Carlisle, one of the oldest and most feared of our kind, created the kingdom and solely began his reign by establishing the rigid vampire laws in order to keep our race living. His followers admired and respected him for all that he had accomplished, however, with all great leaders, there is greater evil. If vampires were malicious, then Carlisle had to have been the cruelest of all. His selfishness may have been one of the main reasons he still had his place on the high throne; his ideologies were nothing but heartless. In addition to ruling the entire vampire population, he had created a handful of laws for all to obey.

The laws were simple:

If you exposed yourself or the vampire race, you would be killed.

When Carlisle chooses your mate and you refuse his demands, you will face immense consequences.

Vampires could not change a human. A changed human, as well as his creator, would be killed immediately.

The last, yet possibly the most crucial law: if you had been blessed with Power, you must present yourself to Carlisle and the council for assessment immediately. If by chance you refused, you were considered an enemy of the entire vampire race. You were not banished mercifully, but rather wiped of your existence. Painfully.

But of course, many did not appreciate these laws. After all, rules were meant to be broken.

A group of other vampires were created a few centuries after Carlisle's reign – they called themselves the Rogues. They rebelled against the laws Carlisle created, and strived to create any sort of disruption for the kingdom that they could, with the ultimate goal being to end Carlisle's reign with an even bigger and stronger army. The Rogues would live a life without law. Living the life that a vampire _should_.

Free and immoral.

No leader enjoys having his own kind rebel after his own long established laws and lifestyles, and Carlisle was no exception. Under his reign, if a Rogue happened to be caught, they were to be brought to him immediately. Once captured, the kindest reception a Rogue could ask for was immediate death. The usual reception, however, was excruciatingly endless torture. Yet still, the Rogues continued to grow, as more and more vampires over the times revolted against Carlisle's law. And as the nights passed, each brought about a new challenge to both halves of the vampire race.

And who am I in this story?

To the followers of Carlisle, I was known as the disgrace to our kind. A dishonor brought to all vampires.

But, to the Rogues, I was known as something much different. I was eminent to the entire Rogue population. Their shining light in this dark, ruthless world.

I was their leader.

They call me Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all again for the alerts and favourites - so glad to hear everyone is still enjoying this story! I'll try out what I used to do on my previous profile by providing teasers to those who review. So please review and you'll get a nice teaser in return :)**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the update! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

_**Edward**_

I looked around at the castle walls as if, even centuries later, they were all still new to me.

The events that had plagued our kind throughout the time had been countless and varied; though in the end the castle had never even come close to crumbling.

Carlisle, leader of all vampires and possibly the main reason our kind continued to roam the night, had done all in his power to maintain the entire race and his rule over it. To say that he has been successful would be an insulting understatement. Even now, in the midst of constant attacks to all that he's created, he continued to enforce all of his rules in order for vampires to exist into the oncoming centuries.

Of course, though vampires may be immortal, eventually there will be an end to our very existence, naturally or otherwise. Carlisle had realized this further on through his rule, motivating himself to create his own heir. Esme was said to be the most exquisite female vampire of all at the time, and knowing Carlisle, he would not settle for anything but the best. Fully understanding Carlisle's high status and leadership, Esme really had no choice but to accept his proposal gratefully. From that day on, Esme was Carlisle's lifelong mate and bore him three children.

I was one of them.

Emmett was the first born child to Carlisle and Esme. As of Emmett's birth, he was rightfully chosen at Carlisle's successor when the time came. Even several centuries later, Emmett continued to follow all of Carlisle's demands and requests with no resistance ever. The bond between father and son was very unique, though extremely indescribable. Many other vampires expected their sons to share the same bond with them, however it had never been matched in comparison to the complete adoration Emmett had with my father, not throughout the entire kingdom.

Following Emmett's birth, my parents bore another child, which was myself – Edward. There was no doubt that a leader was unquestionably strong with one son – with two, he was essentially immortal. Despite the fact that immortality ran in the blood of vampires, the meaning of it was different. Carlisle's rule would continue to live on through his blood, and he knew that his two sons would do so for him. He raised both Emmett and I to become impeccably strong, both physically and mentally. Throughout it all, our loyalty had remained with our father. Not only that, but his rules were practically drilled into our minds. Ultimately, we lived just as he did. He raised us to become like him. Complete replicates. Carlisle understood that raising his two sons as he did would leave no possible way for his legacy to end. However, my relationship with Carlisle was not comparable to the one that Emmett and he shared. I was not always as… obedient, as Emmett.

Though my mother was very satisfied with her two sons, she continued to crave her own daughter. And of course, the goddess gave her what she wanted. Alice was beautiful, elegant, and extremely delightful. Rather than Alice worrying about the kingdom like Emmett and I did, she was much more interested in the latest fashion trends and creating the best wardrobe.

In all, we were the family of royalty amongst the vampires. Tales of our family had been, and would continue to be spread throughout the land.

And yet, though the majority of the vampires population religiously followed Carlisle's rule, there was still a rebellion.

The Rogues.

To the members of my father's rule, they were known as traitors. In essence, they were vampires who did not deserve to live, and had disgraced the vampire name completely. Any Rogue who had been found by soldiers was tortured ruthlessly in hopes that one would break in self-preservation. Though the Rogues meant nothing to my father, there was one for whom he never relinquished his search.

And that was their leader.

Though many did not speak her name, she was known as Isabella. Along with her two devoted companions, she roamed the land in search of ways to cause harm and incessant annoyance to my father and his creation. His creation, of course being the entire vampire population under his every rule. And due to the success she had had over the years, she had created her own following. And as great as the number of vampires was who devoted themselves to my father, she was equally as worshiped by her Rogues.

On the other hand, though my father despised her in every single way possible, he would surprisingly not tolerate any insults made upon her. I had seen firsthand when one of his council members insulted Isabella in front of him. It had been said that only vampire venom could cause us death when placed upon a weapon, but on that day I was proven wrong. The harsh impact received as my father back-handed that single council member ripped away a portion of his right cheek. Though Carlisle had let him live, the scar still remains. I had yet to find the reason for his actions, due to his complete silence on the subject. However, I was not the only curious one. One would only be ignorant if they hadn't heard the talk resuming throughout the kingdom. It seemed as if, through the many centuries, my father's obsession with Isabella was becoming well-known among the population. People didn't dare raise questions, knowing the consequences of that action, but the thoughts remained, bubbling close to the surface.

Nevertheless, though my siblings and I did not expose ourselves outside the castle walls very often, our presence there seemed to be known by the Rogues at many times. The most recent had been Alice's. Without informing the guard, she had gone out on her own the night before and had almost been attacked by a Rogue. She may not have been injured, but it had raised my father's alert on the subject to a higher level than was normal.

Now I stood facing a man, my very own kind, who was about to experience something worse than death itself. My father had insisted Emmett and I join him on his recent find .

The captured Rogue.

My father had been adamant on our inclusion on the event. And of course, Emmett and I knew better than to refuse. We stood stiffly on each side of my father's chair in the council room, with each member of the council seated around the crescent-shaped table, each pair of eyes settled on the Rogue in front of us. The sharp angles on their perfectly molded faces as well as piercing stares, while all clothed in similar long, black cloaks. Not only that, but each one was sitting as if time had frozen. Bodies not even moving an inch, it was as if there was no life in them at all. The only movement seen from the group was through their eyes as they glared at the Rogue in front of them. Each member of the gathering waited for my father to make a move as he took his time analyzing the Rogue.

As with all vampires, this one was gifted with beauty. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back, though it was a bit of a mess now considering his current shape. His white shirt was smudged with dirt and grime, and torn in different spots.

Each member of the council, along with Emmett and I, remained motionless as my father began his questioning.

"Tell me child, what is your name?" Father asked patiently. I knew this act of his very well – he would first act sympathetic and treat the Rogue as an equal. The idea behind it was to lure the captured into a false sense of security. I had been witness to this performance more than once, and I knew that it would only last until the victim was thoroughly deceived. Or until Carlisle just couldn't reign in his anger any longer.

The Rogue, left to kneel on the unforgiving floor with his feet and arms bound, remained frozen. His slouched back rose and fell with every breath he took. His eyes were locked on his hands, which remained on his lap.

"I asked you a question, Rogue," he stated again, remaining deceptively unaffected by the clear disobedience.

Once again, the Rogue did not respond to the simple question. My father sighed and shook his head before signaling towards Benjamin, one of the council members. He nodded at my father's request before lifting his hand slightly.

We all watched as the silver dagger, with its blade tainted violet with vampire venom, arose from the small table in front of the council member and ascended towards the Rogue. I gazed around at the council members, who still remained frozen as they watched the moving dagger. I had heard of the torture followed out during questioning, but I had never expected something as cruel as this. It was obvious how my father and the council members felt about Rogues; with every one gone, restoration of peace among all vampires got nearer and nearer to our grasp.

With one small movement of Benjamin's hand, the knife sliced across both of the Rogue's arms as he screamed in agony.

"Now will you obey?" My father inquired again. He was still patient, still sitting in his chair; the effect was unnerving.

The Rogue's screams ended while his breathing sped and his eyes darted to Carlisle's.

"My name… is James," He gasped. He was clearly doing everything he could manage to set aside his pain.

"Well, James, I welcome you to my castle," my father told him, smiling as he opened his arms wide in gesture, then chuckling to himself. "Though it is a shame that you had to come here this way. I'm sure you know of my rules."

"I know of all your pathetic rules," James snapped, his eyes visibly darkening to a deep black in fury.

"Well then, I'm sure you know the one that pertains to you Rogues specifically. Am I right?" My father seemed to enjoy the results he was receiving from the Rogue. When James did not answer, my father smiled cynically and continued. "It seems as if you do not. Emmett, would you care to inform James of his future?"

"Upon retrieval, a Rogue will be questioned by council members," Emmett replied immediately.

"Well done, my son. And?"

"And, if that Rogue does not cooperate with questioning, he shall be killed," Emmett finished emotionlessly.

My father began to clap slowly in response, while the Rogue remained frozen in front of us. The sounds of his strained breathing emitted throughout the room as his head drooped to his chest.

"My son gave you a noteworthy explanation, James. And now, your compliance remains the issue," Father told him upon settling his hands upon each armrest. "Tell me. Where is your leader?"

James' breathing continued to pace and deepen as the sounds of his every breath engulfed the Council Room. Though my father had endured the Rogue's disobedience before, his impatience was beginning to become apparent. He signaled again to Benjamin, who again led the dagger to make three long and deep carves across his bare back, leaving James screaming in agony.

"Your defiance is most unwelcomed, Rogue. I will ask you again, where is your leader?" He asked once more, his voice beginning to rise as he clutched onto the ends of the armrests of the chair.

Once more, James did not reply, earning himself two slow slices across his chest. His cries of pain were almost unbearable as this time the dagger cut slower and deeper. The deep slashes looked horrific, showing the levels of tissue in his body. I could start to see the solid white of his bone. He continued to scream as my father yelled back.

"If you value your pathetic life, answer me! Where is your leader?" My father yelled, signaling for Benjamin to continue leading the dagger along James' body. The screams of torture were rising through every slice.

I looked over at Emmett, who had remained expressionless throughout the entire time, and saw a hint of a small smile at the corner of his mouth. His agreement with my father's torture was obvious as he stood, watching as if it was merely a child's game. As my eyes wandered back to my father, his anger had clearly soared as his eyes were engulfed by violet.

"Where is she!? Where is Isabella?" He shouted in fury over James' cries at each wave of pain from the tainted dagger.

James arched his back in pain as another slice tore through his skin, staring back at my father as he gasped in pain. There was pure anger, fury, and disgust in the look that he gave Carlisle.

"Fuck… you, Carlisle!" He growled through his teeth then spat blood on the ground in front of him.

Finally, as it seemed a wasted attempt, my father gave one last look at Benjamin. He flicked his fingers, leading the dagger right through James' heart. As James' last breath left his mouth, his body went limp against the ground. I watched as James' body slowly began to decompose in front of me. The flawless muscles gradually fell into a mass of skin while his eyes deflated. A few short moments later, the immortal vampire had morphed into a lifeless corpse.

While I stood motionless, my father motioned for the council members to leave. Once they had gone, he rose from his chair and began his way out as Emmett and I followed. When he reached the door, he turned to face the both of us, his face still strained with anger.

"I will not have this happen to one of my children again. I cannot and will not have my own bloodline threatened by those heathens. From now on, if either of you choose to exit the castle, you will inform the guard and have them escort you. I expect you to pass my order to your disobedient sister as well, as this most readily pertains to her. Until I find it unnecessary, this order will remain in place. Am I understood?"

Emmett and I quickly nodded in agreement. Once my father had turned and left, Emmett and I returned to our rooms in the castle. While as vampires we did not sleep, there was a large area in the castle designated for the three of us. It consisted of a library, music collection, entertainment area, several tables and chairs and lastly, Alice's closet. Without any exaggeration, Alice's closet could clothe a small country. As we entered the room, Alice was standing there in front of it, with an outfit in each hand.

"And how was the questioning?" She asked as she swiftly walked back into her closet and out again.

"Dreadful," I answered.

"The pathetic Rogue wouldn't comply," Emmett added as he sat back

"Shame," Alice sighed uncaringly as she faced her mirror and held an outfit up to her torso. "So how hot would I look in this tonight?"

Sighing, I made my way over to her and attempted to take the simple clothes out of her hand before she quickly snatched them out of my grasp.

"First off, little sister, you should know better than to ask your brother to rate you on how hot you look," I said in disgust. "And second, Father has demanded that we not leave the castle without a guard."

"What! When?" She cried out, her shock plain on her face as her jaw dropped.

"Just now, after the questioning. And he was serious, so I expect you to not disobey him this time Alice," Emmett said sternly.

Alice pouted childishly before turning back to her mirror and flaunting her outfit yet again. She looked at herself then paused, until her pout morphed into a devious smile as she looked at me from the mirror. Knowing my little sister, I was about to become putty in her small hands.

"No, Alice. Whatever you're thinking, I'm not doing it," I said quickly, turning to make my way to the library in attempt to avoid her.

Unfortunately, my attempts seem to have no affect on Alice.

"Oh, please, Edward! You haven't even heard what my plan is yet!" She whined as she followed me.

"I know, but it's still no," I replied firmly.

"Edward, please!" She cried again as she sped in front of me, stopping me in my footsteps. "I've been looking forward to this for several nights. Please, would you just go with me? It'll only be for a short while, and Father won't even find out."

I sighed, feeling guilty already as my little sister pleaded for my agreement. Attempting to avoid her again, I looked over my shoulder to hopefully have some support from my brother. "Emmett?"

"I will not be included in her acts of disobedience," he told me, his attention still toward the disc player. "If you choose to, I don't plan on stopping either of you. I'm not your babysitter. I'll try to cover for you both for as long as I can."

Clearly he had assumed that my request was to go, rather than for him to disagree with Alice. Her eyes lit up at Emmett's agreement, and she ran up to give him a tight embrace that almost had him gasping for breath before entering her closet one last time.

Little did I know what to expect of that night.

If only I had known the turmoil I would face because of it. If only I could have told myself at that moment that it was all so very worth it, in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone again for the follows, favourites, and reviews! And I hope everyone enjoyed their teaser with their review :)**

**Again, I will be holding up my end by replying with teasers to all reviews - if you can't wait and don't mind a little temptation for the next chapter, please review and you'll get a nice teaser in return.**

**And here's a little taste of Isabella again... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

* * *

_**Isabella**_

I closed my eyes, basking in the feeling of the cool breeze against my cooler skin as I took in a long, deep breath.

I could sense every single human as the smell of their sweet blood filled my nostrils.

A young woman walking across the street, pushing a their young child in its carriage.

Several intoxicated men heading into the local pub as their laughter travelled to my ears.

A teenaged couple, who were clearly very engaged… intimately, which strengthened their scents even more.

Not only could I smell them but my powers were so defined that I could see them as well.

I was quite the hunter. Which was fairly necessary in my present condition:

The leader of the Rogues.

Many Laimos claim I was absolutely wicked. Cruel to the very inches of my cursed body. That I'd been blessed with the rarest of power and instead wasted it as a tool for petty revenge.

How unfortunate that those pitiful Laimos had been twisted into believing lies and deceit.

Some may be true. I was cruel. And I was definitely wicked. Although my power was far from 'being wasted', especially not as a weapon for revenge.

They clearly underestimated me.

However, I understood why I was thought of so horribly by my own kind. I was, in fact, _the_ Isabella. The one who had turned her back on the entire Laimos race and, in fact, created her own rebellion against them. When, actually, the real story was far from it.

I had never once turned my back on my own kind. What sparked this rumour was an attempt to undermine me even further due to the reality of my being a changed vampire, rather than a born one. I had not asked to be changed, nor would I have wished it upon any soul. But I took in my fate and dealt with my new life, accepting whatever road I would be led down.

There was no other reason behind my apparent treason aside from one person.

_Carlisle_.

His vile, vindictive behavior had led me to my own breaking point centuries ago and I had yet to regret any of the actions I had taken against him. However, my passionate hatred towards him had made me into the Laimos I was today.

For years I had trained and worked on my physical and psychological strength. I remained entirely concealed as I travelled across all of Europe in search for those few individuals who would train me mercilessly into the assassin I was today.

During my time with Carliel, I had heard silent rumours of three Laimos who were even wanted by Carlisle himself. It was said that, other than Carlisle, they were the oldest Laimos alive. Not only that, but their strengths were entirely unique and unheard of.

I had not known of their individual names, though I knew what they were called.

The Formalists.

When I had left, I knew I needed to find myself, my _true self, _while also needing to advance my strength and power, and quick. So I dedicated my time to searching for them. It became my obsession, as I knew they were the only ones who could make me powerful enough in my rebellion. I knew I would be sought out and of course, killed when found by Carlisle himself, so I had to protect myself by any means. If there was a chance that I was faced with possible capture, and possibly death, I was not strong enough at the time to have been able to fight for my life. In short, I had to abolish all weaknesses I had and replace them with infinitely powerful strengths. And that could've only been done with the Formalists.

Sixty four nights later, my search was complete.

Though with the end of my search brought intense, grueling, and painful training.

After I had convinced them to accept me as a student, I realized that I wasn't the only one against living under Carlisle's rule. My thoughts were not specifically directed towards that at the time, but it had certainly been a spark in my future endeavours.

My time had been separated into sessions with each of the Formalists.

Alec worked on improving my physical strength, pushing me each and every session no matter the pain I would endure and no matter how much I felt like I was breaking apart.

Demetri devoted his time towards advancing my natural Laimos attributes such as agility, hunting, heightening my senses and controlling my bloodlust.

Lastly, Jane spent every moment pushing my power beyond its own limit.

My power was entirely unique in the Laimos race. It had been said that very rarely would a Laimos be born with a power, blessed by the Goddess Lamia herself. The powers varied widely, affecting either the mind or the body as well as its variance in strength.

Carlisle had experienced this many times during his centuries of living, and it motivated him into putting forth another one of his worthless laws. Any Laimos who had a power must be presented to Carlisle and he would in turn promise those blessed Laimos a seat on the Council alongside him considering their rare status. What those ignorant fools didn't know was that their power would be judged. If Carlisle felt that the power was in any way unnecessary or unrequired, that Laimos would be executed. And, if you were given a seat on the Council, you would either take Carlisle's offer, or be killed.

Carlisle was never one to accept defiance, or let a Laimos walk away when there was a possibility that one of their powers might equal his.

That was, until I came along.

My power was that I had the ability to replicate and take in the powers of those similarly blessed as I was.

It only took a simple connection to the source of the power. If it came from the mind; I would touch the temple of that Laimos. If, say, the Laimos could create fire in his hand, I'd only need to grace his hand with mine. And that was it. I would have the exact same power they had. If I made contact with the centre of power, I would automatically receive it, and it would forever stay with me.

So, through my rigorous training with Jane, I had brought my power farther beyond its peak. Once I achieved another power, I would immediately know how to use it effectively. Not only that, but its strength would be much stronger than of the Laimos I had taken it from.

In the end, after months of my training with the Formalists, I was as powerful as I'd ever seen myself to be.

Feeling complete, I returned back to Italy. However, my plan of action at the time was far from even becoming a plan. I spent a few days attempting to organize my following plans, and that's when all the pieces finally fell into place.

It first came when I encountered Rosalie. She was blonde, curvaceous, stunning, and extremely harsh. After one conversation with her, I found out all that I had needed to know. For one, her hatred for Carlisle was almost as strong as mine.

Born to parents who had been denied their love for each other, she had hidden in fear along with them from Carlisle. Her parents were able to live in hiding for several decades until everything had fallen apart. Somehow, her parents were discovered. They put her into hiding, not able to lose their daughter to the same fate as theirs, and Rosalie watched in silent terror as her parents were murdered ruthlessly in front of her own eyes. Worst of all, she had seen by whose hands.

Carlisle.

Though her hesitation was evident in telling me, I listened to the story of her past as well as her current life attempting to live under a fake rule. But she couldn't live that life any longer. That night, her hatred had grown when she saw one of Carlisle's guards finding two Laimos together in a very intimate position. The guard was in the act of calling the other guards nearby when Rosalie took action under the law that had taken her parents from her.

She pulled them apart limb by limb, then burned them.

Once I had told her my name, it seemed as if Carlisle and the Council were not the only ones who knew of my immediate departure.

I had been well-known in the kingdom, it was true. But Rosalie had then told me that rumours were circulating of the reasons for disappearance. Some had said that I was banished because of my power, though it wasn't as believed of a rumour. Some also believed that I left and killed myself under the pressure of Carlisle's rule.

None were true, of course. There were only two people that had known the reasons for my departure.

Carlisle and myself.

After meeting Rosalie, there was no doubt that we quickly bonded and built a strong connection. We shared the same hatred for Carlisle and her extreme strength was obviously no better reason than to have her by my side.

Together, we had no idea what we could even accomplish.

And that's where it all began.

The Rogues.

One by one, Laimos from throughout Europe and North America came to find me. Searching high and low, they searched for weeks and even months to find me, going through many disciples before being able to stand before me. I was pleased with the amount of Laimos I had gathered into the Rogues, but we were missing one key factor.

Jasper.

Stricken with the same revulsion to Carlisle as Rosalie had, Jasper joined the Rogues.

Though it was not in the same way Rosalie had.

Through my many centuries, I had experienced certain pulls towards things that were unknown to me. I would see images of locations in my mind and feel a strong connection to them, being called to that place or person and having to go one way or another. It was unnatural for my kind, but I knew this was something beyond explaining and beyond _me_ – this was another blessing from the goddess Lamie herself. It had brought me to my past before I had been changed. It had also brought me to Jane, Alec and Demetri.

And, many centuries before, it brought me to Jasper.

I could still easily recall our first encounter as if it had been days, rather than centuries, ago.

_I perched up on the tree branch before hearing the soft whimpers of a young Laimos boy coming towards me._

_Rather than hide further and ignore him, I remained where I was and watched until he came in full view. _

_He was small. Possibly before his teenage years, if not in the beginning of it. Though at his young age, his sharp features were clearly evident. He had wavy, blonde hair that flowed down to his jaw line. Through the shine of the moon, I could see his stunning, light brown eyes. Though they were striking, they were also full of unshed tears. _

_The emotions and connection I felt towards him were entirely new to me, but I felt a need to comfort him immediately. He was hurting, and I would have done anything to see the boy smile._

_I watched as he stopped a short distance in front of the tree I was on and sat down on the ground, putting his face in his hands as he began to cry._

"_Now, now. There is no need for such a beautiful child to spill unnecessary tears." I called out and his head snapped up to my direction. His hearing was strong, though not strong enough to have heard me in the tree before I had made my presence known. I slipped off the high branch, landing to the ground silently as he stared at me._

"_Has someone been cruel to you?" I asked softly, slowly walking towards the young boy._

_He was not scared as he nodded his head, not breaking his gaze from mine. "Yes. That's why I had to run away."_

"_Well, that's unacceptable." I said as I closed the distance between us and kneeled in front of him. "But I will make you a promise. I will never, ever let someone hurt you again. And I always keep my promises."_

"_I believe you." He said softly as he wiped his eyes of the remaining tears that had shed. "I'm Jasper."_

_I smiled at his ability to open himself quicker to me than I had expected. It was clear that my bond to him was reciprocrated. "I'm Bella. Now, Jasper, tell me who's been cruel to you so I can make them suffer for it."_

It was then that I had found out that Jasper was orphaned.

Carlisle had made it clear to the entire kingdom that he would only keep those Laimos who would be able to contribute to their own race. Which meant those that could reproduce without any complications. However, Carlisle seemed to have also conjured an ideology of 'pure' Laimos. Without a doubt, our kind was impeccably unique. The essence of perfection. Although, in Carlisle's manic mind, there were those who tainted our perfection. In one way, unfortunately for Jasper, that went for a Laimos who had went against his chosen mate. Therefore, those two Laimos and all who followed their bloodline were destroyed.

However, this was not entirely Jasper's case. It seemed as if his parents, having refused their chosen mates, had been neglectful and abandoned him on the castle's footsteps when he was still an infant. Unfortunately, what Carlisle began to do with Laimos children who were orphaned or neglected, was use them for a purpose. They were seen as fouled, which was a quality that would not be borne in a Laimos.

He made them his own personal slaves.

I had not known of any of Jasper's strengths, though I felt a sort of maternal connection towards him. Several centuries younger than me, my heart pained towards Jasper. He had lived in the castle walls for many decades, not knowing anything but agony under the hands of Carlisle and his guards. Not only was he abandoned by his own parents but his own entire race turned their backs on him and treated him like garbage.

Involuntarily, I had attempted to comfort Jasper by gently running my hand through his hair. And that's when it happened.

The power soared through the very essence of my body as it flowed from Jasper's mind to mine.

It turned out, though he kept it a secret, Jasper had been blessed with a strong power. Through his mind, Jasper could inflict physical pain to another.

I had never seen a power such as Jasper's, but knew that it was right for him to keep it a secret. Who knew what Carlisle would have done to him if he knew.

And from that day forward, I kept my promise. I protected Jasper from harm no matter what, putting myself in danger to keep him safe. Even now, as he was centuries old, I still treated him the same.

The connection between Jasper and myself was envied amongst many of the other Rogues, which I had no need to explain. Jasper and Rosalie had become the closest thing to a real family that I had, especially during the time I had felt the most lost.

As my eyes remained closed, focusing on the petty humans miles away, I threw away those pathetic thoughts on my former, weak life. I opened my eyes to once again face the world in front of me.

I pulled back my strong sense of smell, lessening the effect of the aroma of blood, to focus back on the atmosphere around me.

Leaning against the tree trunk had began to slowly become uncomfortable, though I could not bring myself to shift Jasper's position as he lay against me, using my lap as an unusual pillow. I could see the rise and fall of his chest through his opened, button-down black shirt as he unnecessarily took heavy breaths. He had chosen to relish the feeling of the cool grass along his naturally cold feet by remaining barefoot.

Rosalie, on the other hand, chose to dress in her general Rogue clothing as I also had that night. The tight black leather pants rose low on our hips and extended slimly to our ankles, emphasizing the feminine curves of our bodies with knee-high heeled leather boots, seeming as if it was all one piece. However, Rosalie had chosen a slightly different alteration, as she topped everything with a very low cut blood red sleeveless shirt. Surprisingly, it managed to cover enough of her breasts without having exposed herself. Not that it would matter, considering the woman had no shame and had the body to show off anyway. My shirt, on contrast, was one that I had donned for many years. Similar to the rest of my outfit, the black sleeveless, leather top clung to the very inches of my body as it was cut into a deep v-neck shape in the front. Though I was not as daring as Rosalie, a body as I'd been blessed with only deserved to be flaunted.

Jasper's uneasy turning averted my attention towards him, realizing the anxious expression he was wearing.

"Bella, I should've been the one to get the girl. I wouldn't have failed like James had," Jasper argued with me yet again. It was unbelievable how he still sounded like the young boy in the forest that I'd first met.

"Are you seriously bringing this up again, Jasper? Questioning my orders again?" I asked him firmly before he let out a deep breath and shook his head. Jasper knew better than to replace my leadership with our personal relationship, which he remembered once he met my sharp glare. "Good. Because there was no way that I would let any of the Rogues complete an impossible task. And especially not you. It was James' fault for letting his fate fall into the hands of Carlisle. If he had not disobeyed me, he would still be in one piece."

Jasper's eyes filled with remorse as I reminded him of James, our most recently recruited Rogue who had idiotically attempted to obtain a girl said to have been Carlisle's daughter. Of course, he had been captured. And, knowing Carlisle and his rule perfectly, I knew that James was long gone by now. If he was lucky.

I relaxed back on the tree trunk, staring out into the dark sky and its twinkling stars.

"James may be dead, but I still call for a celebration," Rosalie said as she plucked blades of grass from the ground.

"Celebrate what, might I ask? We didn't win anything." Jasper questioned, raising his head from my lap and looking towards Rosalie.

"That we are still alive and well, of course," Rosalie said sweetly, smiling as she sat up on the earth beneath us. "I've heard rumours of this new club, filled with Laimos and humans. It seems that our own kind have been recruiting some silly naïve humans into the club and getting their fill on blood while remaining hidden by Carlisle's rule. I say we crash the party and check it out ourselves."

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that Rosalie was suggesting for us to expose ourselves. It was extremely rare for us to do so, knowing that Carlisle and his guards were looking for us throughout every minute of the night; and it would have been foolish to forget that they would be searching more vigilantly because of James' vain escapade. But now, as we sat together uninterested, and my mind involuntary decided to reminisce on my much avoided past, it was evident we needed our own entertainment.

I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie curiously. "Are you suggesting we start up a little danger of our own, Rosalie?"

Rosalie's grin widened as she stood up, taking advantage of my subtle agreement. "Oh Bella, you know me so well."

Jasper returned his gaze to mine as I noticed that his expression had entirely matched Rosalie's. I couldn't help but resist.

"So, what are we waiting for then?"


End file.
